


Hautnah

by artphilia



Series: First Time Series [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot, Porn, Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste Mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hautnah

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Follow up to ‚Sehnsucht’, ‚Verlangen’ und ‚Aussprache’. Man kann die Story auch allein stehend lesen – wenn man nichts weiter als einen leckeren McShep Smutkeks sucht – aber wenn man die ganze Reihe kennt, macht es vermutlich mehr Spaß. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate ATLÅNTIS and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Widmung: Für alle, die nur darauf gewartet haben, dass McKay und Sheppard endlich zur Sache kommen. Have fun! *g* 
> 
> Danksagung: Vielen, vielen Dank, Bev, für die fantastische und ausführliche Beta. Jetzt ist die Story viel besser und ich bin endlich zufrieden damit. :)

„Bist du sicher, dass du das schon willst?“, fragte Rodney schwer atmend zwischen zwei Küssen, während er sich von John zum Bett dirigieren ließ.

„Ich hab noch nie etwas mehr gewollt, Rodney.“ Er blickte seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen und sah, dass Rodney es genauso sehr wollte, wie er selbst. Warum lange umeinander herumtanzen? Sie waren erwachsen. Sie mussten auf nichts und niemand Rücksicht nehmen, mit Ausnahme voneinander selbstverständlich.

Es war weniger die Neugierde auf das Unbekannte, was John antrieb, vielmehr war es ein brennendes Verlangen. Ein Begehren, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte und von dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass ausgerechnet Rodney McKay es in ihm auslösen würde. Und doch standen sie jetzt in Rodneys dunklem Quartier, nur eine kleine Lampe auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett sorgte für etwas Licht, und er wollte nichts anderes, als diesen Mann überall zu berühren. Er wollte Rodneys Haut unter seinen Händen fühlen, die Wärme, das Leben, die Liebe. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach geliebt zu werden. Das Gefühl war ihm bereits viel zu fremd geworden.

Rodney zog den Pullover aus Johns Hose und zog ihm diesen mit einer langsamen, fast sinnlichen Geste über den Kopf und ließ ihn dann achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Er betrachtete den durchtrainierten nackten Oberkörper des anderen Mannes mit stiller Bewunderung. Er selbst war zwar nicht direkt dick, aber ein paar Kilo weniger und ein bisschen besser trainierte Muskeln, würden ihm selbst nicht schaden. Im Moment fühlte er sich nicht sehr wohl in der eigenen Haut und fürchtete ein wenig, dass John von ihm enttäuscht sein würde.

Das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit unterdrückend streichelte Rodney über die kleinen Härchen auf Johns Armen, bis dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam. John schloss die Augen und genoss die zärtliche Berührung. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er plötzlich Rodneys Atem an seinem Hals und kurz darauf dessen warme, leicht feuchte Lippen an seinem Hals spürte, die ihn mit heißen Küssen verwöhnten.

Sein Herz hämmerte aufgeregt gegen seine Rippen, als er spürte, dass Rodney ihn umrundete und hinter ihm stehen blieb, und jeden Zentimeter seines Rückens mit weiteren Küssen bedeckte. Gleichzeitig streichelte Rodney weiterhin seine Arme in einer liebevollen Auf- und Abbewegung. 

Nach ein paar Augenblicken legten sich Rodneys Arme von hinten um ihn und er ließ den Kopf entspannt in den Nacken zurückfallen. Langsam, jedoch ohne Zögern, ließ Rodney seine Hände tiefer gleiten und öffnete ihm den Reißverschluss der Hose, zog sie ihm aus und warf sie neben den Pullover auf den Boden. John hielt die Augen geschlossen, hoffte so die Berührungen Rodneys intensiver wahrnehmen zu können und lächelte mild, als der andere Mann sich wieder aufrichtete und dabei forschend eine Hand über seinen Po gleiten ließ. John spannte instinktiv die Muskeln an und Rodney griff ein wenig fester zu.

„Ist alles an dir so gut trainiert?“, hauchte Rodney ihm fragend ins Ohr, ehe er für einen kurzen Moment Johns Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen nahm und daran saugte.

Ein angenehmer Schauer überkam John und er öffnete die Augen, um in Rodneys sehen zu können. 

„Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden“, antwortete er zwinkernd und drehte sich um, so dass er Rodney wieder direkt gegenüberstand. Dann hielt er es nicht länger aus passiv zu sein und zog Rodney ebenfalls den Pullover aus, der auf dem Haufen seiner eigenen Kleider landete. Er wollte Rodney spüren, zog den anderen Mann dicht zu sich heran und presste seine hungrigen Lippen auf Rodneys. Dieser öffnete seine Lippen, woraufhin John mit der neuerlichen Erkundung begann. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und John fühlte, wie seine Erregung noch stärker wurde. 

John ließ seine Hände hinab zu Rodneys Hosenbund wandern, unter dem er seine beiden Zeigefinger verschwinden ließ. Rodney seufzte leicht, erregt von dieser kleinen, jedoch so liebevollen Berührung. Er beobachtete, wie John seinem Beispiel folgte und damit anfing, seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Kein Zentimeter Haut blieb ungeküsst und Rodney fühlte sich erleichtert, da John offenbar kein bisschen von seinem nicht trainierten Körper enttäuscht zu sein schien. John nahm ihn so wie er war und dafür liebte er ihn noch ein bisschen mehr.

Rodney schob John zurück, so dass dieser die Bettkante in den Kniekehlen hatte. Er sackte sofort zusammen und fiel rücklings auf die weiche Matratze. John atmete tief ein. Die Decke und das Kissen rochen nach Rodney und er mochte die Mischung aus dessen Aftershave und seinem natürlichen Körpergeruch sehr. Neuerlich huschte ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Es wich jedoch sofort absoluter Erregung, als er Rodneys Mund über dem Stoff seiner Boxershorts fühlte. Selbst durch den dünnen Stoff konnte John Rodneys Atem an seinem erigierten Penis spüren.

Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und beobachtete ihn. Es erregte ihn zutiefst Rodney dabei zuzusehen, wie dieser ihn auch von den Boxershorts befreite, um gleich darauf mit seinen Berührungen fortzufahren. Rodney sah auf und blickte für einen kleinen Augenblick in seine Augen. John hätte schwören können, dass Rodneys Augen plötzlich dunkler wurden, ehe dieser den Blick wieder abwandte und Johns Schaft mit den Lippen umschloss.

Den Kopf mit einem tiefen Stöhnen endgültig in das Kissen sinken lassend, gab sich John ganz Rodneys talentiertem Mund hin. Er hielt es jedoch nicht lange aus, sich verwöhnen zu lassen und selbst nichts zu tun. Er war gerne aktiv. Und so richtete John sich nach einer – wie ihm schien – kleinen Ewigkeit auf, griff Rodney unter die Arme und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf gleiche Höhe.

Die beiden Männer küssten sich wieder, während Rodney sich von John bereitwillig auf die Matratze navigieren ließ. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf dem Bett und Johns Hand umschloss ein wenig zögernd Rodneys steifes Glied. Er nahm die ungewohnte Erfahrung ein ‚anderes’ Glied in der Hand zu halten in sich auf und suchte erneut Rodneys Blick. Dieser sah ihn an, wie noch nie zuvor und schickte damit einen mächtigen Schauer über seine Haut.

In Rodneys Augen stand pures Verlangen. Nichts war von seiner Arroganz und eigentlichen Unsicherheit übrig geblieben. Rodney wollte ihn. John sah es in diesem Blick. Das Blau seiner Augen wurde so dunkel, dass es fast schwarz erschien. Und John hatte das Gefühl, hier den wahren Rodney bei sich zu haben. Hier war er Mann, nicht der Wissenschaftler, nicht das Genie. Einfach ein empfindungsfähiges Wesen, dass sich niemandem beweisen musste. Und John begann diesen Rodney zu lieben. Er fand den arroganten Rodney sexy, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, aber dieser Rodney gefiel ihm entschieden besser. Und er selbst fühlte sich außergewöhnlich, da Rodney ihm diese Seite von sich zeigte, die sonst immer hinter einem sehr massiven Schutzwall verborgen blieb. Ohne lange nachzudenken, begann seine Hand sich an Rodneys Glied auf und ab zu bewegen, mit genau dem richtigen Druck an genau den richtigen Stellen.

„Nicht“, bat Rodney atemlos. Er fürchtete viel zu schnell zu kommen, sollte John ihn auch nur eine Sekunde lang weitermassieren.

John kam seinem Wunsch nur widerwillig nach und suchte abermals seinen Mund, um ihre Lippen in einem Kuss zu verschmelzen.

Noch während sie sich küssten, fischte Rodney in der Schublade seines Nachtkästchens nach der Gleitcreme. Er fand sie schließlich, öffnete die Tube, ohne die Küsse zu unterbrechen und drückte etwas von dem Gel heraus.

Nur höchst ungern löste er sich von John und sah diesen liebevoll an. 

„Du oder ich?“, fragte er. Und noch ehe John seine Antwort aussprach, konnte Rodney sie in seinem Blick erkennen. Er wollte genommen werden, das neue Terrain betreten. Und Rodney hatte absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Er lächelte den anderen Mann an.

„Du“, hauchte John. „Wie…?“ Er fragte sich, in welche Stellung er gehen, wie er sich am besten positionieren sollte. Er hatte schließlich keine Erfahrung damit.

Rodney dirigierte ihn auf die Seite. Er wusste, dass es so für den Anfang am einfachsten war. John ließ sich bereitwillig führen, kam jeder stillen Aufforderung nach und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Rodney in ihn eindrang.

Stattdessen spürte John Rodneys Hand sanft seinen Rücken entlang zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten. Instinktiv öffnete John seine Beine etwas weiter, öffnete sich für seinen Liebhaber. Als er einen Finger langsam in sich eindringen spürte, versteifte er sich unwillkürlich. Doch ein Kuss auf seine rechte Pobacke ließ ihn lächeln und er entspannte sich wieder etwas. Sachte begann der Finger rein und raus zu gleiten, streichelte, öffnete, erregte. 

Nach wenigen Minuten folgte ein zweiter Finger und John genoss nur noch. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab er sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, so intim berührt zu werden. Drei Finger gingen nicht ganz so einfach hinein und John verkrampfte sich ein wenig. 

„Sschh... atme tief durch, John. Entspann dich“, murmelte Rodney. John holte tief Luft und im Ausatmen spürte er die drei Finger hineingleiten. 

„Gott, Rodney...“, keuchte er. „Nun mach schon. Komm... bitte, Rodney, bitte.“ 

Das Gefühl, so ausgefüllt zu sein, verschwand und John stöhnte leise auf. Rodney verteilte die Gleitcreme auf seinem Schaft und rutschte von hinten etwas dichter zu John, dann drang er mit sanftem Druck in ihn ein. „Entspann dich“, sagte er liebevoll, als er merkte, dass John sich erneut verkrampfte. „Es könnte kurz wehtun, ist aber gleich wieder vorbei.“

John kam auch dieser Aufforderung nach und bemerkte schnell, dass Rodney ihm nicht zuviel versprochen hatte. Das unangenehme Brennen ließ rasch nach und so fiel es ihm bald leichter sich gänzlich zu entspannen und zu genießen.

Behutsam begann Rodney sich in ihm zu bewegen, legte sich nach einiger Zeit ganz dicht hinter John, küsste ihn. Dann stützte er sich wieder ab, sah auf John hinab, beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge, die sehr entspannt waren. John schien sich wohlzufühlen, zu genießen und Rodney nahm den Moment tief in sich auf, wollte ihn nie wieder vergessen. Es zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und brachte ihn dazu John abermals zu küssen.

Nach einiger Zeit, die ihm irgendwann zu lange vorkam, richtete Rodney sich gänzlich auf, zog sich vorsichtig aus John zurück und setzte sich auf. Dann zog er John mit sich, so dass dieser auf ihm saß und drang wieder langsam in ihn ein. 

John öffnete die Augen, sah in Rodneys und lächelte. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, in diese Position zu gehen und dabei nicht den aktiven Part zu haben. Wenn er mit Frauen geschlafen hatte, war dies immer eine seiner Lieblingsstellungen gewesen. Sie hatte es ihm erlaubt seine Partnerin zu küssen, anzusehen, sie zu streicheln und umarmen, während beide in der Lage waren sich zu bewegen, ohne dass einer das Gewicht des anderen tragen musste. Zudem war es eine höchst erregende Stellung. Rodney konnte noch tiefer eindringen, reizte dabei die Prostata und John fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sich so Frauen fühlten, wenn man ihren G-Punkt reizte? Und dann wunderte er sich, woher dieser Gedanke ausgerechnet jetzt kam und schob ihn schnell beiseite. Es fühlte sich so gut an, beinahe zu gut.

Mit einem Mal schubste John Rodney nach hinten auf die Matratze und erhob sich langsam. So schnell hatte Rodney gar nicht reagieren können. Er sah verblüfft zu dem anderen Mann auf, sah ihn fragend an und John grinste ihn nur frech an. Er griff nach der Gleitcreme und verteilte sie auf seinem Glied. „Jetzt bin ich dran“, sagte er mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme. „Dreh dich um.“

Rodney nickte, drehte sich auf den Bauch, ging auf die Knie und stützte sich mit den Armen ab. Seine Lieblingsstellung. Er wandte sich nach John um und sah, wie dieser ebenfalls in Stellung ging. Dann spürte er auch schon, wie John langsam in ihn drang. Er gab Rodney einige Augenblicke sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und begann dann wie zuvor Rodney, sich zu bewegen. John hatte das schon lange mal versuchen wollen, aber keine der Frauen, mit denen er je geschlafen hatte, wollte das über sich ergehen lassen. Es fühlte sich ganz anders an als die Scheide einer Frau, aber keineswegs unangenehmer. Es war enger, und unglaublich erregend. Rodney war so eng, dass er langsam machen musste, um nicht gleich den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Er wollte es so lange wie möglich rauszögern, wollte es genießen Sex mit Rodney zu haben.

Immer wieder schob er Rodney etwas von sich, nur um ihn kurz darauf wieder heranzuziehen, seinen Stößen entgegen. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, griff John nach Rodneys Glied und massierte ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße. Der andere Mann begann zu stöhnen und drückte sich ihm immer wieder entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer aufzunehmen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und John fühlte, dass sich sein Orgasmus nicht mehr aufhalten ließ. Diesmal kämpfte er nicht dagegen an, ließ sich stattdessen ganz in dieses Gefühl fallen. Seine Stöße wurden härter und schneller und Rodney wurde lauter. Er kam mit Johns Namen auf den Lippen und ergoss sich in dessen Hand, während John seinen eigenen Höhepunkt erlebte und in Rodney kam. Er brach über Rodney zusammen und glitt langsam aus ihm heraus. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft zurück auf die Matratze fallen Und zog den anderen Mann zu sich heran. 

Rodney legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter und streichelte über die dunkle Behaarung auf dessen Brust und küsste ihn noch mal leidenschaftlich, ehe auch ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte.

„Bereust du es?“, fragte Rodney nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie still nebeneinander gelegen und in Gedanken versunken die Zimmerdecke angeschaut hatten.

„Nein“, sagte John ehrlich. „Was ist mit dir?“

Rodney drehte sich auf die Seite und sah John mit zärtlichem Blick an. „Ich wollte das schon viel zu lange, um auch nur eine Sekunde davon zu bereuen.“

Sie lächelten einander an. „Wir sollten schlafen. Wir haben morgen noch was vor.“

„Ja. Und dafür sollten wir halbwegs fit sein“, gab Rodney zu bedenken.

John drehte sich zur Seite, so dass Rodney auf seinen Rücken blickte. Er rutschte etwas näher zu ihm, legte den Arm um ihn und kuschelte sich von hinten an.

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten, in denen keiner etwas sagte. Schließlich flüsterte Rodney: „Ich liebe dich.“

John, der bereits halb eingeschlafen war, öffnete wieder die Augen und überlegte, ob er darauf etwas erwidern sollte. Doch noch während er überlegte, hörte er schon, wie Rodneys Atem gleichmäßig und ruhig wurde. Er war eingeschlafen. Und so hielt er es für unnötig irgendwas zu erwidern. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen sollen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden so sehr geliebt, dass er denjenigen für würdig erachtet hätte, jene begehrten drei Worte zu sagen. Und so glitt auch er in Rodney McKays Armen in einen tiefen Schlaf über.

 

ENDE


End file.
